


Crack

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Embarrassment, Graphic Sex, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He threw his head back and heard a crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack

“God you feel good,” Blaine panted into Kurt’s ear as his thrusts sped up and Kurt let out a broken moan, twisting his fingers into his sheets. 

It had been so long since they had gotten the chance to do this. Glee practice and school had gotten in the way and finally they had some alone time, something they were going to take complete advantage of. 

“Don’t stop,” he gasped out, getting closer and closer.

With a choked off cry, he came and threw his head back. The crack and pain didn’t really register with the overwhelming pleasure but the warmth at the back of his neck and Blaine moving back and out of him did. 

“Did you finish?” Kurt asked, feeling dazed as he turned. 

Blaine was kneeling behind him, hands cupped over his nose and tears in his eyes. Blood trickled through the gaps in his fingers and Kurt felt his blood run cold. 

“Oh my God!” He squeaked out, prying Blaine’s hands off his face to see the mess of blood and rapid bruising. “Did I do that?”

“You threw your head back,” Blaine’s voice was thick. “I think it’s broken.”

Pure panic made Kurt jump to his feet and he struggled into his pants, tossing Blaine’s towards him. “We have to get Carole.”

Blaine tearing eyes widened further and he shook his head as blood dotted the sheets. “No Kurt.”

“Put your clothes on, I’ll go get her,” he said, slightly hysterical, as he ran from the room. Kurt’s heart pounded painfully in his chest as he nearly fell down the steps in his rush to find his stepmother. 

“Blaine broke his nose!” He blurted as soon as he ran into the living room and Carole was on her feet in a moment. She grabbed a small first aid kit from the kitchen and hurried after him up the stairs. 

“How did it happen?” She asked and Kurt’s mind went blank.

“He…fell…”

Understanding crept into her expression as soon as she saw the rumpled bed and Blaine’s hastily thrown on clothes. A small smile quirked at the corners of Carole’s mouth as she kneeled in front of Blaine and gently pulled his hands from his face. 

“You fell?” She asked softly and Blaine choked a bit at the pain. 

“Ran right into the door,” he mumbled and Carole couldn’t hold in a laugh.

“You’re find sweetheart, nothing was displaced,” she gently handed him an ice pack and helped him press it to his nose. “It’s going to hurt terribly for a bit and you’ll have some bruising but you’ll be fine.”

Blaine nodded slightly. “I really did run into the door.”

“Was that after you fell like Kurt said?” She asked and both of them blushed furiously. “And Kurt, you have blood on the back of your neck.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine squeaked out. 

“We’ve all had injuries like this sweetie,” Carole laughed. “God knows I’ve gotten hurt and been far too embarrassed to tell anyone how.”

“Oh please stop,” Kurt shuddered. 

“You two just need to come up with a better story by the time your dad gets home,” she squeezed Blaine’s shoulder. “And count your lucky stars that you didn’t need to go to the hospital.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Klaine where one of them accidentally breaks the others nose please and thank you!


End file.
